thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Hemsway Jr. Shirelale
Attention! This tribute belongs to SwimmingLion. Please do not use this tribute without permission from them. Thanks! SwimmingLion (talk) 01:02, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Information Name: Hemsway Jr. Shirelale Districts: 11 Gender: Male Age: 15 Personality: He is very ignorant '''and '''Spoiled. '''He is known as a '''flirt, '''but to other boys he is '''cruel. Height: 5'8 Appearance: Dark brown hair, bright green eyes, dark colored skin, eyebrows make him constantly look mishchevious, chubby cheeks (lots of food!), hair is up to his ears and is flowy. Weapon: Whip (see backstory) Strengths: is very manipulative in terms of girls, doesn't get sick easily (good immune system) Weaknesses: Not use to low amount of food, is slow Fears: Being Poisoned (eating something poisionus) Interview Angle: Flirtacious, sexy (but to a point) Bloodbath Strategy: Will stay on plate a little longer than everyone else, than charge people from behind. Games Strategy: Be alone, don't trust a soul, and kill off people without fighting (while they sleep, stab in the back, etc.) Volunteered?: No Token: the handle from his whip (see backstory) Alliance: Loner Backstory It was a not sunny but not cloudy, it was very much both, indeed. Yes, it was partly cloudy on the very Sunday evening Hemsway came to this world. His mother had just wiped her tears when she first laid her eyes on him; and said, "Oh, Hemsway, I shall name your son after you." It was only the next day when Hemsway Jr.'s father was buried, in a patch of dirt near the border of the district. Speeches were spoken. "Everyone," said Hemsway Sr.'s brother, "It has only been one single day since my brother's passing, and already, we have a new Hemsway. He arrived only three and a half minutes after his father's passing. Oh, and is he a miracle!" But very shortly after that, Hemsway proved to be a fussy and aggresive child. He would swat his arms around and wail when he was hungry, kick his legs and screech with all his might when he needed a diaper change, but his mother could not give him food, nor did she have any diapers to spare. They were very poor, as most in the district were, but it was when Hemsway Jr. was six that their lives changed. His mother, named Carolia, had managed to win the heart of the mayor, Mayor Francis Toilern. And, somehow, he had managed to win hers. And so, it was not long before they were married, on a sweltering day in the summer of Hemsway's seventh year alive. He was very spoiled growing up, given anything his heart desired. If he asked for a teddy bear, he was given one. If he wanted a shirt, he got a shirt. And when he didn't, it was bad. He had gotten his parents to buy him a whip, and he use to whip his servants (which he also asked his parents for) when they didn't do what he said. He actually got quite good at it, actually. He never needed tessarae, and so he deemed himself safe from the Hunger Games. At twelve, he went home to have cake in the evening after the tributes were selected (It was chocolate!) At thirteen, he had a party with his friends. At fourteen, he laughed and snickered at the unlucky poor people that had become the tributes. But, at fifteen... well, you can guess. Category:Males Category:District 11 Category:15 year olds Category:Reaped Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:SwimmingLion's Tributes